


Once Upon A... Ah, Fuck It

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Dr. Axel Schwarz goes on a quest.</p>
<p>Written for the "Flying Horse" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A... Ah, Fuck It

Being a storybook hero was not all it was cracked up to be. For one thing, there were giants. Axel quickly learned that giants had little rationality and were not impressed by threats of litigation. Also, his flying horse seemed to have no respect for him and kept leaving glitter-coated droppings everywhere.

Still, he supposed it was all worth it when he arrived at the Lady Claudiana's besieged tower; but when he introduced himself as the champion sent to rescue her from evil, she only laughed. "Rescue? Evil? Good man, this is a brothel. I need help with my accounts."


End file.
